


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Silly giggly sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Laughter During Sex, Light-Hearted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 14 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: MirafreedKink: Silly giggly sex





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Silly giggly sex

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Silly giggly sex  
> a request from sb who knows what I like <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

For a moment he had been worried. _Did he do something wrong? Did he pull a weird face?_ No, impossible. _Was she maybe thinking of something different than him right now?_ No, he couldn’t imagine that. 

Mira’s legs had just slithered around his frame while he planted a kiss against the crook of her neck, groaning contentedly when he slid inside of her slick warmth without troubles but alarmed when all of a sudden the barmaid giggled. _That_ was exactly what made him think and cease in his stirring, greenish blue eyes gazing down at his utterly beautiful girlfriend. 

It was safe to say that the first thing that rolled over him was relief after he found out what had actually happened just now and Mirajane’s cheeks flushed, this time not from the heat. 

“I didn’t know you are-” _Ticklish there_ , Freed finished the sentence in his mind and blinked right before the realization sunk in and the edges of his mouth curved upwards. “ _Oh_.” 

The male let his hands run along her sides, deliberately halting when he reached the spot he’d accidentally tickled heartbeats before and Mira shot him a warning glance despite the chuckle that was on her face still.

“Don’t you dare!” 

“I would never,” the rune mage replied with a growing smirk but Mirajane would have known without that damned smirk that he was so absolutely not being serious. 

“Of course not,” she huffed but smiled while wrapping her arms around him in order to pull him closer so she could bribe him with a sweet kiss. She heard him hum against her lips and satisfied with his reaction she deepened the gesture, expression more serious again as she urged him to move by swivelling her hips and it seemed to work when Freed finally made his first shallow thrusts. 

He fully indulged in the feeling of her around him, savoring every single movement he made. He enjoyed how her breath hitched every once in a while, how she responded to his motions and how her legs around him tightened, wanting him to move faster and rougher so badly.

Mirajane buried her fingers in his soft green hair when the thrusts slowly grew a little more intense and she couldn’t help but tilt her head in pleasure… until she felt _that_ touch and jerked against the man, a move that had her boyfriend groan, eyes plopping open immediately and voice coming in a gasp. “ _Freed_!” 

The greenet chuckled even as he received the gentle slap against the back of his head _(he probably deserved that one)_ and met his girlfriend’s eyes. 

“I just couldn’t help it,” he hummed and slid his hands along her sides once more, pushing himself inside of her again and being quite successful at conflicting the barmaid. 

Mira wanted to pout, she honestly did, but how _could_ she? It just didn’t work out properly right now and she made a mental note to just pay him back for this later. It really didn’t help matters that, after the rune mage elicited another soft moan from her by nibbling on her earlobe, his sneaky fingers dared to brush that ticklish spot once more and again the white-haired woman flinched against him, a giggle escaping without her wanting it and eventually she was writhing so much that they had to be careful not to fall off the couch. 

A mess of heat, giggles and mixed movements but it was all worth it - that they could laugh so light-heartedly during sex could only mean that they were with the right partner, happy and grateful to have each other.


End file.
